


Life After Karasumori

by Alona74



Category: Kekkaishi
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Multi, Mystery, Not Much Romance, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alona74/pseuds/Alona74
Summary: 3 months after Karasumori was sealed, another, greater trouble starts to awaken. How will it affect them and everybody else? Manga based.





	1. After Three Months

A teacher with brown hair, looked down his classroom; grinned after his eyes landed on a certain, asleep student in the back. He took out an alarm clock and left it on the student's desk. It rang, waking the student up.

"Good morning, Yoshimori. Can you please answer the question on board?" Mino asked in a cheery voice. The teen simply walked up to the broad, solved the math problem in a minute and returned to sleep on his desk.

The class was shocked; the guy who used to have failing grades, a rough-angry personality and skipped classes is now a popular, kind male in the school since two months ago.

-Lunch-

"Yoshimori, it's lunch time," said Tomonori, turning around to face his napping friend.

"Just leave him, he's always asleep," said Hiromu, walking to his two friends.

"No, I'm not sleeping," muttered the subject in question. "He's awake!" reacted the 'information wizard', his hands away from Yoshimori.

"Zzzz…"

"Or maybe he's not."

Yoshimori suddenly stood up, "Hah! I almost forgot!" He bolted out of the door. The two friends stood there in confusion.

"What was that about?" asked Kyoko, with her friends Ayano and Yurina at one side of the classroom.

-Rooftop-

"Tokine!" Yoshimori practically yelled as he ran out the door on the rooftop. A green, box-shaped barrier hanging in the air meet his face, causing him to land flat on the floor. "You're late again," said a girl with long brunette hair standing against the wall.

"Shut up, Tokine. It's not like I wanted to be late," the younger of the two retorted. "Sleeping in class again?"

"Stop predicting me so easily!" Yoshimori said, pointing at her.

"Oh? And I thought you like it?"

"Ah-h, I kinda do… NO, I DON'T! NO WAY I DO-"

"Ahahaha! You should look at your face Yoshimori!" teased Tokine while laughing at his antics.

The freshman scowled before laughing with her. Even though his girlfriend sometimes teases him, he loves it when she smiles after the teasing.

Three months had passed since the day Karasumori was sealed by his mom. It was also the day both families stopped the 400-year-old rivalry and when he and Tokine started going out together secretly.

The Urakai(shadow organization) has almost rebuilt its system. Tatsuki, Kidoin and Shiromi remained in the order while Shichirou's elder brother, Rokurou, rejoined it. Masamori is still being used to attract recruits.

Shichirou himself stopped playing around ever since he became the head, according to reports that is. The gazer, one of the protectors of the Arashizaki Shrine, started to disappear from time-to-time recently, but Mahora said she has no interest in showing herself.

Yoshimori is still baking cakes and is now taught by Tokine not only in mathematics, but also in all the subjects he doesn't do well. Basically, all the subjects at school except for art, and PE.

Tokine hangs out with her friend, Madoka, now after school, otherwise she's still the same.

As for the ayakashi that were under Tokimori, they're now at either the Yukimura and Sumimura households. Kumon tends to be on the branches, and argues or eats Madarao every night. Kokuyou is always in his orb unless it is the new moon, when he just comes out and circles the town for the whole night. All the ayakashi living in both compounds don't or stopped wearing the collar.

After the two had their greeting, the couple took out their lunch boxes. They both talk about school, their family, the Urakai, what was left of the school to build, and themselves.

A bit more of what happen after Karasumori was sealed, Tokiko and Shigemori still fight with each other early in the morning. The school, which was completely destroyed seven months ago and now remodeled a bit; the senior section entirely rebuilt and the main building just started on.

-Julia-

Julia Roppongi, a senior student in Karasumori Academy and is in the same classroom as the nightingale. "Ah, he was so cute!" she asked herself, putting her head on her desk.

Everybody had already backed away from her, except her friends. They questioned her about the mysterious boy.

-Yurina-

"Yuri, what is wrong with Yoshimori? He's always goes out the door during lunch and almost have perfect grades these days. Don't you know, Yuri?" exclaim Kyoko, waving her arms in angst. Yurina was in complete confusion as well, but she does need to make an excuse for him.

"Ah, he's just going to the rooftop to sleep. Yes, he's just going to the rooftop to sleep," sputtered Yurina. Thankfully, her friends are used to her sputtering so they left it at that. Hopefully, they won't ask her again why he goes out to the rooftop.

...

"Hey, Tokine…what do you think is going to happen from now on?" asked Yoshimori, lying on the floor. He had this question the whole three months, but never asked, afraid it might hurt Tokine. Tokine looked at him before watching the sky. "Who knows. Even with Karasumori sealed, this world is still here."

_This world, huh. We still have our abilities and there are still ayakashi that want to eat humans. At least they are not as difficult as before…and I get to enjoy a quiet life. I wonder about Tokine though…_

The school bell rung, signaling the end of lunch. Yoshimori stood up almost immediately and left while saying 'see you later' to Tokine. He ran down the stairs to his next class, surprisingly the same English teacher he had for all three years back in middle school, Kurosu-sensei.

Tokine returned to her classroom, thinking about past events before shaking her head. She concentrated in class, writing down notes and doing classwork. For Yoshimori, he just sleeps in all the classes unless he had classwork.

Life protecting Karasumori was over, but living in a life as someone who can see spirits would never disappear.


	2. Not Now

Tokine was sitting at her desk, reading, while Madoka stretched a bit during their break.

"Ahh! It was fun shopping yesterday. Why couldn't we do that in our earlier school years?!"

Tokine gave her the same look whenever her childhood friend used to act childishly.

"But still, how are you able to spend time with me now? Strange that you're free after all those events."

"You're still questioning that...," muttered Tokine, making her sweat drop a little.

"This is something I just can't forget about. I mean, you were always busy with helping out your family before."

"Yeah...I guess it would be."

"Oh well, forget about it."

"You sure about it?"

"Yes."

-Yoshimori-

Yoshimori, are you drawing another cake castle?" asked his only normal friend.

"Yes, and this time, it will be my masterpiece!" crowed the high schooler.

"That again? They're all pretty much the same..."

-Saki-

A young girl was resting in one of the many rooms belonging to the Raijin's mansion, when she woke from a rather disturbing dream. Her pendant swung around her neck, as she rose on her futon.

_"Nozomi-san, what would you do for this future?"_

Somehow, she heard a faint voice that sounded like her deceased master's voice.

"Not yet? Why?"


	3. Meeting

"Come back next time."

Tonomori walked out of the grocery store, carrying a bag of food. He flipped open his phone.

"Mom should be back home by now."

"Ah, excuse me, do you know where this place is?" asked a young girl about his age. She was pointing a spot in the map.

"This place? You just have to go over there, pass three intersects and turn left. Go straight then it should in the area or around the corner."

The girl then thank him and left with a bye. Tonomori watched her before heading home, reminded of his school idol.

-Next Day-

The freshman walked to his classroom, his classmates talking excitedly.

His friend, Hiromu, walked up to him.

"Good morning, Hiromu, Sumimura." Yoshimori keep on sleeping while his other friend replied.

"Morning Tonomori. Have you heard that there's a transfer student today?"

"No."

The bell rung signaling the start of the school day. The students scrambled to their seats as their teacher walk in.

"Good morning, students. Today we have a new student. Please welcome her."

The girl from last night walked in. Tonomori blinked.

"Hello, my name is Tanaka Sumiki."

_Huh?!_

-Hours Later-

Half of the day passed as the bell rang for lunch. Students crowded around the new student with questions. Of course, Hiromu, being someone who gathers information about people, is one of them.

"Ne, ne, where are you from?"

"Err."

"Are you related to Yukimura-San?"

"She-No, we're not."

"Eh?! But you two look just like each other!"

"We just happen to like each other."

"So Tanaka-san is Yukimura's doppelganger. Boring."

The crowd returned to their daily lunchtime routine. Tonomori took this chance to talk to her.

"Hello, Tanaka-san."

"Hi...Oh, hello!"

"Eh? You two know each other?"

"We meet yesterday night. My name is Ichigaya Tonomori."

"And I'm Tanaka Sumiki. Though you already know."

"Ahem, so what are your hobbies, your likes, and dislikes," asked Hiromu.

"..."

"You don't have to answer him. He just likes to gather information about everybody."

"Everybody? So can I asked about some people?"

"Sure. If you are willing to answer some of my questions about you."

"So, do you know anything about Yukimura Tokine, Sumimura Yoshimori, and someone who is called Yuri?"


	4. Secret

Tonomori nodded as the last equipment was put in place. Sumiki put the boxes in place near the equipment.

"Thank you, Ichigaya-san," said his classmate, bowing a bit.

"You're welcome." Tonomori scratched his head as they headed to the door. "Say, why did you want to know about them? I mean the three people you asked Hiromu."

"I just want to make sure that I am in the right place."

"Place? There's only one Karasumori Academy in the world."

"Yes, I know, but as to why I asked isn't something I can explain."

Tonomori didn't speak, listening to their footsteps in the hallway as he pondered over her answer. Soon, they can hear two seniors talking to each other.

"Eh! So you're not interested in that guy? Even though he's your type." asked a girl with short hair. With her is Yukimura-san. The two girls headed towards them.

"Ichigaya-san?" Sumiki spoke. Tomonori turned his head to her.

"Hm?" Her face seem pale.

"Hide me."

"What?" Tonomori didn't get his answer as Sumiki grabbed his clothes and right arm from behind. Her grip was so sudden that he just allowed her to use his body to hide herself. The pair continued down the hallway.

"You never told me you were dating anyone, but you do seem to have accepted your love to him," said Yukimura's friend. If he remember correctly from what Hiromu said, her name should be Madoka.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Yukimura-san sputtered, her face red. She was looking away. Madako pointed to her accusingly.

"I knew it! So you are dating with him now!" Yukimura-san only looked down with a very red face, gripping her bag.

"So have you kissed yet?" The school idol's face was a clear answer.

"Not yet? Well, he is your childhood friend, so you wouldn't have thought about it yet."

"Madoka..." Yukimura-san started with a defeated tone, but her friend continued.

"I can't believe I did not notice it until now. I mean sure...you did accept your love for him, three months ago but I didn't think you'd be dating him already."

"Madoka, you're fine that I didn't tell you about it?"

"Hm? Yeah. I mean you didn't tell me why you have so much more time now so it okay. Besides, you don't know much about me anyway. Say what would you think if I said I am a magician?"

"Huh?"

"Just kidding! Though you get what I mean."

As soon as they are near the staircase, Sumiki released her grip.

"I'm sorry." Sumiki bowed and ran down the stairs just as Ichigaya was about ask her. The teen simply stood there.

-Sumiki-

Sumiki ran all the way to the first floor and stopped at the end of the stairs, gasping for breath. _Calm down, calm down._ She steadied herself; taking a deep, rhythmic breaths and headed to class. She grabbed her bag and turned to back to the door when a classmate spoke.

"Tanaka-san, can we talk? Somewhere?" asked Kyoko, with Yurina pulling to her arm, almost as if asking her to stop.

"Okay."

The trio headed to the stairs and up to the roof. Unknown to them except one, another student was following them closely. He quickly hid behind the open door just before Kyoko spun around to face Sumiki.

"I'll get straight to the point. Are you planning to do anything with Sumimura?"

"No, nothing." Sumiki's straight answer made Kyoko blinked.

"Then you're not going to separate him and Yuri?" The question made Sumiki wondering what is she talking before remembering the current Kyoko didn't know anything about Tokine and Yoshimori and was confused about Aunt Yuri's relationship with him. _And determinedly protective._

"No, not at all. So Sumimura-san and Kanda-san are out together?" she asked and took a step back to the door.

"Yeah they ar—Wait a second, then what are you planning, Tanaka-san?" asked Kyoko, blocking her path; all the while Yurina watched, scared.

"I'm not planning anything, Kyoko-san, I only want to more about them, that's all," replied Sumiki with a calm face.

"Don't play with me. 'Not planning anything'? Just what do you really want?"

"Nothing, I'll only be here for one month anyway. How could I plan for anything like that?"

"One month?" asked Kyoko, now confused. Why would a student transfer here for one month only? A tug on her sleeve made her turn to her friend.

"Kyoko, let's leave. Ayano is waiting for us," pleaded Yurina, her face begging at her friend to stop. Kyoko decided to accept her friend's wishes this time.

"All right, Yuri," Kyoko bowed to Sumiki, "I'm sorry for bothering you, Tanaka-san."

"It's fine. It's fine. You only want to protect your friend," Sumiki replied, waving her hands.

"Bye, Tanaka-san. Again, sorry for bothering you. But if you are planning on something." Kyoko hit her fist and palm together.

"I know, Kyoko-san. Don't worry, I'm not doing anything. Bye."

Sumiki waved goodbye to both of them as they left the school rooftop.

"Nee-san. You sure it's only to let them go? They can create a time paradox," said her brother, hiding next to her behind the door.

"It's fine, Yukio. We were suppose to make them interested in our parents, like Tatsuki-san's friend said. In fact, don't you want to know a little bit more about our parents?"

"Says the girl who can't see her mother face to face."

"Yukio! I can't help it! How about you try to meet her face to face?" she challenged her younger twin.

Yukio shut his mouth.

"Thought so, sometimes you say things without thinking like dad."

"And you talk just like mom did when Julia-san confronted her. Just like Yuugami-san said, 'Women are vixens'."

"I'm only acting because I have to."

The twins glared at each other before laughing together.


	5. Investigate

"Tononori, lets spy together!" said Hiromu, with his databook and pen out.

"No...lets not," replied Tononori. His blonde friend only spoke away excitedly in his own little world. A person tapped his shoulder, causing him to look over his shoulder.

"Ichigaya-san, can you help me out a bit?"

"Sure Kyoko-san, what is it?"

"Do you know anything about Tanaka-san?"

"Other than what Hiromu told you the other day, no I don't."

The girl drummed her arm in thought. "Then can you help on something else?"

"Okay, what is it?"

"I want to spy on Tanaka-san."

_Another one?_ "...Why?"

"I want to know more about her, in case she..." Kyoko glanced at her friends.

"O, but...I don't really want to spy on her..."

"Don't you want to know more about her?"

"I can get to know her during the high school years."

Kyoko shook her head. "She isn't going to be here for those years. She is going to transfer after a month."

Tononori's eyes widen. "Is she?" He hesitated to speak. He really want to know more about her, but it isn't good to stalk someone. But if he's not going to know her then maybe...Tononori faced to Kyoko.

"Alright..."

-Yuki-

**22nd, it has been three months. It is time for you to know your other power."**

"Uh Mikeno-san, why now? I thought you said we will continue after a year."

The calico nekomata shook her head. **"As you are now, you will not understand. And things are coming up faster than before."**

"Faster?"

-Sumi-

**"22nd, your family has been ayakashi-majis for many years."**

Shimano waited a couple seconds for Yoshimori to figure out.

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

Five...

Six...

"...Eh!? So my family is like Gen's family?!"

**_A slow person..._ **

**"Yes, but not quite. The demon side of your family is very protective and is, surprisingly, does not try to control but rather collaborate with the current host before disappearing only to reappear in another one. Before Hazama-sama found your ancestors, they knew how to accept to it but after that, more of them are more liable to fall to the darkness."**

Yoshimori put his arms together thinking.


	6. Spying

"So...who is that guy?" asked Kyoko, looking the teen with brown, thick, messy hair and a face similar to Sumiki.

"He's Tanaka Yukio, Tanaka-san's twin," answered Tononori, comparing to twin's faces from a face in Kyoko's phone, their faces similar to Yukimura's save for the slightly thicker eyebrows. Sumiki has loose black hair reaching down to her waist, not like the nightingale's ridiculously long, brunette hair. As Kyoko and Tononori watched, the two seem to be busy talking about something. Suddenly, both twins made a sharp glance at their direction and resumed talking.

"H-hey, I think they know we're here."

"Y-yeah...we on lunch break now right?"

"Y-yes, we should eat our lunches now." The two classmates walked back to their classroom and ate with their friends. During a class break, they talked together in the hallway.

"So, are we going to keep spying on her?"

"Of course we are!" said Kyoko, determined.

"But that glance! They know about it!"

"It was just something twins usually do."

"Fine, but if they find us, I'm blaming you."

After the school bell signaled the end of school. Kyoko and Tononori say goodbye to their friends and headed to the entrance. There, they put on their shoes and waited for Sumiki. The girl was at her locker, putting on her shoes and putting her slippers in. She grabbed her bag and was greeted by Yukio, and walked out together. Kyoko and her partner watched inside the school as the twins talked together and separated at the gate.

"Hey, they separated. We can follow her only if you want, but isn't this a bad idea? They glanced at us once," Tononori whispered talked to Kyoko.

"All the better now she's alone. If they did know, they would have come to us earlier time," she whispered back.

Tononori shook his head but followed Kyoko who had hid her behind a pole. They followed Sumiki in between the intersects. Tononori felt something wrong and it got stronger the longer they followed the transfer student. He tapped Kyoko when the feeling became unbearable. She looked behind her.

"You know, I have a bad feeling about this."

"What? Scaredy cat now?" said Kyoko, turning to face him.

"No! Just something..."

Kyoko sighed. "You know, I always wondered why people have these feelings. Like Yuri. It's not like something is going to happen."

"But-"

"But they aren't simply feelings sometimes, things do happen," joined a new voice out of nowhere. The two looked behind Tononori to see Sumiki. Both of their eyes widen and scrambled away, facing the person they were just spying.

"Oh my freaking—how? You were just in front of us."

"You sure about that? Ne-san is a fast walker, there are intersects everywhere here and you two were busy talking in one spot. Plus, we already know about your spying," stated a masculine voice from behind. They turn their heads to see Yukio grinning a familiar grin. Kyoko shrieked and back as quickly as she can while hiding at Tononori's back at the same time.

"So, why were you guys following Ne-san?"


	7. Caught

"Well...we...er...uh..." Kyoko tried to speak. The male twin tapped his foot impatiently.

"Yukio, you're scaring them," said Sumiki crossly. The younger of the two grumbled and turned away. The one they were following turn her head to face them.

"So, I'm guessing you want some answers?"

Kyoko nodded so quickly, her head looked like it would fall off.

...

"So...how did we end up like this?" asked Tononori. Across from him, the twins were discussing together about what they had to do. Kyoko sat next to him on the grass.

"I have no idea. I mean, they just brought us here behind the temple," she replied. The twins turn to them. "I guess they could join us for a while," said Sumiki. "I believe you want some answers?"

"Yeah, like why are you leaving after a month of our school?"

"And, why did you hide behind me when we saw Yukimura-senpai?" added Tononori.

"Well, where to start...we are not from around this time."

"Huh?" Both friends gave a questioning look.

"Nee-san and I are from the future."

"So, you two are time travelers?"

The twins nodded. Kyoko shook her head.

"That impossible! Ichigaya-san, tell them we do not believe them."

The male mulled over it. "You know, there is this mystery of Karasumori that people once ended up in different times before they were pulled out by someone. My grandma was one of them."

Kyoko simply stood there. "Oh...so it is possible to time travel?"

"Seems like it."

"So you two are here to prevent something?" Kyoko turned back to the twins.

The younger shook his head. "No, actually we're here to prepare something."

"And what is that something?"

"We are not allowed to answer that. Only to make people interested in something."

"Interested?"

Both twins nodded. "Yeah, so they won't just do something recklessly."

"Oh, uh, I guess that is all you can share."

"Yep, so what is left of the month, you can look for answers and we'll tell you if it's correct or not."

"Really?! Then I guess we'll be spending the rest of our time with you then!" said Kyoko cheerfully. The siblings blinked. "I guess that fine. Though I would like for you to know who our parents are first."

"Is it Yukimura-senpai?" questioned Tononori. Kyoko paused, staring at the twins.

"She is our mother. After seeing how she doesn't have any disability, it just makes us wish she never got caught," said Yukio a bit sadly. The classmate only watch the sullen twins, wondering what had—will happened.

"Well, you still don't know who our father is, right?" said Sumiki, a bit chipper. She grabbed her brother by the head. "This guy is the most similar to our dad with the messy hair and eyebrows."

Yukio growled and groaned at his sister. "Nee-san, the eyebrows runs in the family from dad's side."

"Nee-san, let go." Yukio tugged to get out of the head grip. Sumiki suddenly released him, making him fall in a seated way with a grunted.

"You do need to see Yorou-san," said the older twin as she tapped her classmates at the forehead.

The two gave her wondering look as she only smiled.


	8. Yorou

Kyoko ran out as soon as the lunch bell rang. Yurina and Ayano stared after her as Tomonori walked out of the classroom.

"Say, Yuri, don't you think Kyoko isn't spending as much time with us like she used to?"

"Un-huh."

"Don't you think...she's dating someone? Like you and Sumimura-san?" asked Ayano excitedly. Yurina paled as her friend continued to chatter.

"Kyoko did talk to Tomonori the other day _and_ they've been gone during lunch since then."

"Errr...It could be something else..." Yurina hesitantly asked.

"Eh? What else could it be?"

"She could be having questions only Tononori-san can answer?" Ayano inwardly laughed while showing a smile.

"Oh come on. If it were about the subjects we're having, we can ask our teachers."

"What if it weren't about the subjects and if the teachers can't answer them."

"Hmm. I didn't think of that, but that doesn't seem likely. So I'd still go for the two of them to be lovebird!"

Yurina signed, giving up in talking to her friend as Ayano continue to clatter to herself.

...

"Tanaka-san!" The two classmates called out. "What are we doing today?" Tomonori questioned.

"We aren't doing anything, but I would like to introduce you to someone."

"Who?" asked Kyoko. A black blob of mass surrounded by a black mist appeared behind the female twin, making Kyoko yelp. "Eek!"

The blob nodded to them as a greeting, its eyes flickered with an unknown emotion.

"I know he looks creepy, but he's friendly. We call him Kuro."

"Kuro? It fits him," said Tomonori, staring at the blob as it stared back. Sumiki watched them and signed.

"Don't worry, Kuro doesn't bite. Rather...he doesn't have a mouth."

"Oh...so...what is he?"

"He's a demon."

"What?! Wait a second, how long was he around us?!"

"He was with us the whole time. You just couldn't see him until today."

"Huh?"

"You don't have a sixth sense, so I just opened it."

"How did you-?"

"Did you bring your lunch? I have a feeling this is going to be a long talk," said Tanaka as she prepared a blue-green box around them and sat on the grass with a wrapped box. Tomonori sat right them and there with a box.

"Eh! Weren't you going to eat with your friends after this, Ichigaya-san?"

"Sumimura went somewhere and Hiromu had gone somewhere for information." His answer leading Kyoko to sigh.

"Great, and I told my friends I'll eat with them later. I'll tell now while I get my lunchbox...Can I step out of this?"

A nod from Tanaka as she was drinking was all she needed before she ran.

...

After Kyoko had returned from the classroom and stepped back into the box, they resumed their conversation after taking out their lunch boxes.

"How does it work? I mean, you just tapped our foreheads."

"I tapped at the middle center of your foreheads. When I tap there, I can 'wake' the person along with their abilities...sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Well, the person can see what our side call it a hidden world because not just everyone can see it. It just I can't always wake their abilities because their spiritual level is too low."

"Then about us..."

"You two were ordinary humans and as such, neither of you have an ability. But you can increase your levels to gain some sort of power."

Both nodded at the information. Sumiki continued. "Say like, I am a kekkaishi and this box-" She waved around at the blue-green box. "-is a kekkai. Right now, no one can hear us so I can tell you this. A kekkaishi is someone who can create barriers and prevent certain things going in and out. There are other powers like psychics, exorcists and ayakashi-majiri."

"Ayakashi-majiri?"

"People that are half-ayakashi. I guess you could say half-demon in their case. We just call them ayakashi-majiri. The rest, I'll explain to you later. Now, you can see ghost, spirits, demons and any other supernatural stuff. But now you can see them...I'd suggest you stay at home at night now, demons can only appear during the night. Though there are a few that can appear during the day," Sumiki included the last part as an afterthought.

"Wait so-"

"I'll go through the rest at a later time-" Their classmate looked away in thought. "-though it'll have to be this week and lunch is almost over-" And turned back to them. "-so you can know more. And Kuro can help protect you until you two develop your powers."

Both classmates glance at the smoky black blob. "Is he safe?"

"Like I said, he's friendly. Kuro is helping us by sending me and Yukio to the pa-your present time. Even if me and Yukio are gone, he will still be here."

"Oh, uh." Tomonori scratched his head. "By the way, Tanaka-san...Your last name is Tanaka, right?"

Sumiki shook her head. "No, we're using a different last name from someone we know. Though you can still call us Tanaka."

"Oh...Then what is your last name?"

"Well..." Sumiki glanced at the black blob, whose eyes seem to flicker a message. "There is a part of the last name that is the same as Mom's. Both end with -mura."


	9. To Know

"There sure are many different kinds of powers," muttered Tomonori, holding a notebook, sitting outside at lunch.

"What is that?"

"A notebook to hold what Sumiki-san told us."

"Oh? That's interesting. I guess it can help us know more about her and it can help us live if we can see them," said Kyoko out loud.

"See them...You mean those demons, ghosts and other spiritual stuff?"

"Yeah, apparently, if you can see them, they can keep bothering you for a long time. Even worse if it's a demon...I heard from Sumiki that some of them will eat you as soon as they know you noticed them."

"They do? I guess that is kind of obvious. Demons are demons to begin with. Even if there are a few demons that are not like that, the majority of them are," Tomonori muttered.

Kyoko blinked, remembering."Ah, that's right. Sumiki said the father is two years younger than Yukimura-senpai and that the two are childhood friends. She also said they went to the same schools."

Sumiki soon joined them and they continued the lesson from the other day with people's abilities, rankings and spiritual levels. Tonomori started making pages for each.

-Note-

_A page for spiritual rankings, starting from a low C-rank to the highest, the God-rank. In between are B, A, S, SS, and SSS. Those with SSS-rank, or spiritual levels, are usually confused to be God-rank._

_There are multiple abilities, like kekkaishi, or ayakashi-majiri. Demon-tamers are those who can tame demons and use them. Exorcist use giant stakes to deal with evil spirits, either to seal to destroy. Elemental manipulators can control specific elements. Jiugenka users can assign a specific form to their powers. Spellcasters cast spells. Psychics can read and manipulate minds. Puppet masters control person, creature, or an object to do their bidding. Logkeepers can store information in their minds. Spirit reservoir owners are rare and immortal-_

"Hey, Ichigaya? The bell just rang," said Kyoko, tapping his shoulder. "Are you reading what you have written down?"

"Yeah, I never knew there was this kind of reality as well. I just wanted to know more about it."

"Oh...uh, the bell just rang."

"Really?! Look like I have to wake him up again," signed Tonomori, closing his notebook and putting everything he needs in his bag.

"Yep, looks like it. See you tomorrow, Ichigaya-san," said Kyoko as she walked to her friends.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Kyoko-san!" Tonomori said and turned to the sleeping guy in front of him.

"Sumimura, the school bell just rang. Hey, Sumimura...Sumimu-" Tomonori stopped as he realized something.

_"Sumiki said the father is two years younger than Yukimura-senpai and that the two are childhood friends. She also said they went to the same schools."_

_"There is a part of the last name that is the same as Mom's. Both end with -mura."_

There was also the look of longing whenever Sumiki-san glanced at Sumimura. Perhaps...it's him?

...

"Bye, Yurina, Bye Sumiki! See you later!" waved Ayano.

"Bye, Ayano!" Sumiki called out and turned to Yurina, who was deep in thought. "Let's—What's wrong, Yurina?"

"Hey, who are you, really?" asked Yurina, "You seem like Yukimura-san and Sumimura."


	10. To Find Out

Tomonori walked to his classroom, having made his decision. He opened the door to see Kyoko in her seat, with no one around her.

"Morning, Kyoko-san, your friends aren't here today?" greeted Tomonori, looking around to make sure.

"No, it seems that they are late. Why?"

"Well, about Tanaka-san's dad," he dropped his voice to a whisper, "I think it might be Sumimura."

"Oh come on! There's no way that guy would be with her!" Kyoko laughed. Tomonori sign and slumped.

_"Of course. This is what people usually think when it comes to things like this...but as ridiculous as it seems...it can be true...Come to think of it..."_

"Didn't Julia-senpai tried to go after him once? The class was in an uproar." Kyoko look up in thought.

"...She did...She really did. And it was the first time she went after a middle schooler. There were also some girls who love him all of a sudden."

Tomonori nodded excitedly. "Right, right? And I think Yukimura-senpai was involved."

"Involved? Wait, when did she get involved?" Kyoko asked questioningly, her eyes narrowed, trying to remember.

"Well, Sumimura never had to deal with rumors from Julia-senpai and he's the first one too. But there were rumors about Yukimura-senpai after Julia-senpai stopped going after him."

"There was, wasn't there? I think it was about her being a ninja, or a witch or something like that...I still don't think it's him. You should ask your friend if there is any other students in our year with a last name ending in -mura."

"I guess...Oh, your friends are here!"

...

During break, as usual, Hiromu walked up to him. "Hey, Tomonori. How's today?"

"It's alright." Tomonori was about to listen to his friend like always before remembering. "Oh right, Hiromu, can I ask you about someone?"

"You asking me?! The great Hiromu?! The Information Wizard?!" asked his friend excitedly, leaning his face close to his. Tomonori backed away as far back as he could on his chair.

"Well, more like an Information Stalker."

"Hey!"

"But I do need to ask you for someone. A guy who should be around our age and his last name ends with -mura."

"Isn't that Sumimura?"

"I know that. But is there someone else like that?"

"Well...Let's see..." Hiromu flipped through the pages. "There is one person but it isn't a he. Nishimura Ayako, she's in class-"

"No! Wait! That's all I need to know!" Tomonori shouted desperately as Hiromu continued. _Why did I even bother shouting?_

-Share-

"So it can only be Sumimura?"

"Seems like it. Kyoko-san?" Tomonori turned to her, who is in shock.

"No way! There no way it's him at all! They don't even match!" Kyoko yelled.

"Well, we can confirm it later with Tanaka-san. Oh look, here she is." Kyoko removed herself from his face and ran to Sumiki.

"Hel-"

"Sumiki! Your father won't happen to be Sumimura right?! Right?!"

Sumiki was silent for a second before breaking the news. "Sumimura Yoshimori, right? He is Dad."

Kyoko stood there gaping...eventually breaking...

"THIS ISN'T SOME SORT OF ANIME, MANGA OR ONE OF THOSE WHERE THE MAIN CHARACTER IS A STUDENT WITH A CHILDHOOD FRIEND THAT IS A SCHOOL IDOL AND THE TWO FALLS IN LOVE! This is real life!" Kyoko yelled. "It doesn't even make SENSE!"


	11. Almost and Against

"I can't believe this. Just how is Sumimura with her?" asked Kyoko, shaking her head.

"Life is just like that, things just happen sometimes," Tomonori said, doing the homework he just got.

"I know but still..." Kyoko started, before she was interrupted.

"Hey, being an idealist won't always help you in the long run, Kyoko," said Yukio, drinking two cartons of coffee milk at once.

"I'm not being idealist! It's just my perfect image of Yukimura-san is ruined!" Kyoko wails. Tomonori only ignored the wails, eyeing the camera she had brought along with her today.

"Akibara-san, why did you bring a camera today?" asked Tomonori out of curiosity. Kyoko stopped her wail and turned to it.

"Oh, the camera? Sumiki said to bring it everywhere I go starting today. She didn't say what's it for though..." The girl answered as she picked up the camera from her table.

"The camera is so you can take pictures whenever and whatever you think you should take pictures of," said Sumiki, appearing out of nowhere with a somewhat scared Yurina.

"Yuri?!" Kyoko said in shock, her friend standing next to Sumiki.

"You brought along Aunt Yuri, Nee-san?" Yukio asked.

"Seems like she figured out we are not from around  _here,_ " his sister replied and set up kekkai after making sure her father isn't here. "She is a psychic after all."

"So...Aunt Yuri?" Kyoko couldn't help asking.

"Oh, we see her as an aunt."

"Oh really, 23rd? Are you sure?" Sumiki teased, amusement in her face.

Yukio shuddered at the thought of a certain woman. "Roppongi is too terrifying to be a mother figure, Nee-san! Even though she still is..."

_Roppongi-senpai?!_ The classmates shuddered out of fear.

"Uh, Yukio, she was just playing with you. As far as I know, she hasn't gone after any guys far under or far over her age and you're one of them."

"Far under and far over?" Tomonori echoed.

"About ten years apart. Seriously, Yukio, Julia-san would never be into one of her children, foster or not."

_Foster?_  The word left everyone that could hear that wondering. Why would they be foster children?

-Yoshimori-

"Why are we in this cramped space again, Shimano?" asked Yoshimori, deep inside the well.

**"Because this is the place, 22nd, where you can hear him the clearest...Can you hear him yet?"**  asked Shimano.

"No-" Yoshimori started when there was noise in his head.

**_"Tonight."_ **

"Did you say something, Shimano?" Yoshimori asked the nekomata.

**"No, not a word, 22nd,"**  the tabby mewed.  **"Did you hear something?"**

"It's nothing," Yoshimori said.

-Tokine-

**"Well done, 22nd!"** Mikeno meowed, as Tokine was holding up a floating bubble of water in the normal training room of the house.

...

Small balls of light brighten the unknown darkness, collected and combined together and yet separated from each. Only one small group were connected by nenshi made by a certain kekkaishi.

In the middle of the darkness, far away from any surrounding light, was a mass of black, chained up by spiritual chains. The only conscious collection of resent and anger cried out to a certain individual with the clear ringing of the chains.

**"KAGAMI! YOU CANNOT STOP ME! YOU WILL NOT STOP ME! I WILL BE FREE! YOU HEAR ME, KAGAMI?! I WILL BE FREE! I, INSHITSU, WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!"**


	12. Until Then

"So, why are you two foster children?" Tomonori asked after the twins had stopped talking, "I sure your parents are not the type of people to leave their kids alone."

"We aren't and they never were. They just...couldn't stay," Sumiki replied, sadly, looking away, her left hand gripping her right arm.

"Why couldn't they?" Kyoko asked.

"We cannot answer that, Kyoko," the younger twin replied in his sister's place.

"Why can't you answer any of the questions?!" Kyoko asked the twins.

"Cause we can't, Kyoko, it'll create unnecessary paradoxes," Yukio replied, his voice controlled, though he looked away frustrated.

"But-" Kyoko was about to continue when someone held her back.

"I think we already asked enough from them, Kyoko," Tomonori said as he observed the twins. Sumiki was biting her lip. Yukio keeps looking away.

"And I believe it's about time for you two to return to your time."

Both twins turned questioningly to the misty blob. "Kuro? But why? There's still one more day left."

The blob's mist became dangerously thick. "Because these two are asking too much about the future and the preparations are complete."

"But-" Kyoko started, but was stopped by a threatening, wispy arm.

"You two will know when the time comes, not now. That goes the same for you as well, Yurina," said Kuro, turning his glowing cyan eyes to the small girl, who nodded frighteningly. "Now then..."

"Then what information can we know right now?!" Tomonori asked quickly.

Kuro looked up in thought. "Let's see...ah...perfect...names..."

"Names?"

"Sumiki, Yukio, tell them the names of the important people they will meet. You know what to do."

The twins nodded excitedly. "Wait. What names?" Kyoko asked, not prepared as is Tomonori.

The twin that started the fast-paced list was Sumiki.

"Saki-san-"

"-Kiyoteru Yugami-sensei-"

"-Kakeru-san-"

"-Uncle Hiura Souji-"

"-Uncle Sumimura Masamori-"

"-Namihira-san-"

"-Aunt Su—wait no—Kasuga Yomi-"

"-Tatsuki-san-"

"-Kagemiya Sen-san-"

"-and Uncle Ougi Shichirou-san."

As soon as the twins are done, Kyoko and Tomonori stood there, trying to process what the twins had said.

_Who is who?_

"Is it really okay to say their names like this?" Yukio couldn't help asking.

"It's perfectly fine. Not like they can remember the list, unless they have a photographic memory, which is impossible in their case," Kuro replied, as the classmates were still lost in thought.

After a few minutes, Tomonori finally shook his head. "So...who are they? Why would they be important?"

"They are people who will influence your future, that is all I will say."

Both classmates nodded in begrudging acceptance, as it was clear they will not give out any more information. Kuro turned to the twins and they nodded, ready. Sumiki took out a slip of paper with a circular symbol on it as Yukio moved the desks away from his sister and stood close to her.

"I guess it's goodbye for now, Kyoko-san."

Kyoko blinked at the politeness and smile. "Bye, Sumiki, Yukio," the classmates said. Yukio smiled and let out a wave of goodbye when his sister placed the paper on the floor, creating a black hole—a portal—and the twins from the future slipped through. Tomonori and Kyoko stared at the spot for a while before fixing the desks.

"We'll meet them in the future again when they are born, Kyoko," Tomonori caught her staring at the spot again.

"Yeah."

Tomonori walked to his seat as Kyoko was about to grab her bag when they both realized something.

"We could have recorded it on our phones, couldn't we?" The girl asked.

"I have no idea~," said Kuro.

_You clearly knew about this._

-Future-

"We're back!" Sumiki and Yukio said as they returned home and took their shoes off.

"Welcome back home, you two," said their aging grandfather, walking down the hallway carrying a plate of food.

"Let me help you, Grandpa," Sumiki said, and walked up to Shuji.

"Ah, no, thank you. In fact, why don't you two go to the dining room? Someone's been looking forward to meeting you two again."

Both children gasped and hurried to the room.

"Dad!"

"Hey, you two. I'm home."

"Welcome back, Dad/Daddy!" Both twins said together, before Yukio asked. "Weren't you away on a mission for a year this time?"

"Well, things were done quicker than expected this time. Why don't we visit Mom at the hospital? Though, where is Katsumi?"

"He should be in his room with his grandmother," Shuji replied.


	13. Parallel Travel

"So, what are we going to do now? Kuro?" Kyoko asked, walking from school to home. It has been a week since the twins left and so far...nothing to do. All they were doing was the same as before the twins came.

**"As of right now...nothing yet. Though they did say you two need to look out for something,"** replied the black blob.

"Ah...Wait...Who's 'they'?" Tomonori questioned.

**"Your...uh...( _should I say it or not_ )...future selves..."**

"Really?! You knew them?! How are we going to be like in the future?!"

**"Well, that...You will know in due time, but for now, you should concentrate in your present."**

"Aww..." Kyoko whined and turned to her friend. "Don't you think it'd be a bit better to know the future, Yuri?"

The smallest of them shook her head.

**"That would be a bad idea. Sometimes, the less you know, the better, in this case, it's better to avoid creating paradoxes."**

"Okay..." _Though, what did he mean about that?_ Kyoko wondered.

"So what do we have to look out for?"

**"A black and white cat with queer eyes."**

"Queer eyes? How...how queer?" Yurina asked hesitantly.

**"Hey, I don't bite. As for strange, well, we'll be able to tell immediately."**

"We?" Kyoko echoed.

**"Yes, 'we', Kyoko. Even I do not know what the cat looks like and what it can do."**

"Come to think of it, you seem to have two names, Kuro and Yorou. Tanaka-san said she will let meet this Yorou, but you were the one we meet that day. This won't happen to be something paradoxically related, right?" Tomonori said.

**"That would be-"** Kuro—or Yorou—was about to answer when Yurina grabbed Kyoko's s and pointed ahead of them.

"What is it, Yu-!" Kyoko was about to finish the question when the rest of them noticed a black and white cat with eyes different from normal cats. What made the eyes peculiar was not the purple-silver odd-eyes but rather the pupil, with the lack of it in the right purple eye. The main white pupil in the left was like those of a normal cat would, with six pupil-like parts around it, appearing like an eight-point compass rose.

The cat's pupil became thin then widen suddenly. Yorou—or Kuro—wrapped its misty self around the three.

-Yorou's Memory-

_Eyes blinked open for the first time, the black night filling his eyes. Wait...he-she have eyes? It shouldn't have any..._

_"It's awake, Tokine," said a male voice,_ one that is familiar _. The head,_ the three classmates felt, _turned to a grinning teen with black, messy, thick hair. Nearby, was another teen, a female, with long hair tied to a ponytail._

_"Hey, we already have one call Yorou over there, right? Why don't we just call this one Kuro and keep it?" asked the male,_ Yoshimori _, turned to his partner,_ Tokine, _whom she sighed at._

_"I guess, as long it doesn't rampage anymore," the female agreed._

**_"Umm...who is Yorou?"_ **

_"That floating sphere over there. Didn't you see it when I pointed there earlier?"_

_Yoshimori pointed to three other teens, each sharing a strange, knowing look at it: a male with glasses, a short female with hair tied at two ends and hanging in front of her shoulders, and a tall female with black, short hair._

"Isn't that us?" asked Kyoko, with Yurina and Tomonori nodding.

_Above the short female, was another shadow looking just like him._

-Different Time-

The three suddenly fall from above the school with Kuro the same as it was before it surrounded them. They landed into the trees and bushes below, with Kuro breaking their fall.

"Ow, that really hurts..." Kyoko groaned. "Hey...isn't the school a little different?"


	14. AU It Never Happened

The group look around them. It appeared just like their school before that one strange night when the whole place was just...demolished, somehow.

"Why don't we explore a bit, so we can know a bit more about this place?" Kyoko asked, getting up to her feet and brushing leaves from her clothes.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Kanda-san, could you check what this place is called? Kyoko-san and I will be exploring the place," Tomonori suggested, getting up as well. Kyoko helped her friend to stand on the ground. The girls nodded to his suggestion.

"I'll be going to the high school building," Kyoko volunteered.

"All right, then I'll be at the middle school building. We'll meet up again in this spot," Tomonori said. Both Kyoko and Yurina nod and each left to their separate ways.

-Yurina-

Yurina raced to the main entrance, where the school name should be. Kuro tagged along with her.

"Uh, I don't like it when I don't understand anything. It's scary," she wailed aloud.

**"So as long you understand it, you won't be scared?"** Kuro asked, curious of the way the conscious think.

"Y-yes."

The normally familiar, closed gate loomed over her as she reached it.

"Uh, I don't like it when I don't understand anything. It's scary," the girl mutter, " And how do I get to the other side."

**"I can help you with that,"** said Kuro, lifting the short girl to the other side.

"T-thank you, Kuro." Yurina turned to read the school plate. "Eh, Isn't this?"

-Kyoko-

_We are so lucky that everybody's in class._ Kyoko thought quietly, sneaking down the hallway. She was only on the first floor when she noticed that the students in the classrooms wear the exact same, high school uniform as her school does.

_Even the teachers are the same. I wonder if Kurosu-sensei is teaching in this building too._

The high school girl took a peek at the literature classroom. Instead, an older teacher was there, writing on the board. In the same classroom, Yuri was sitting in front of Ayano. Sumimura, who was actually awake, was at the second row of the class and she saw herself all the way in the front row. _This won't happen to be some sort of parallel world, would it?_

She glanced at the clock at the back of the classroom. _If this is Karasumori, I guess I should leave now. The bell will be ringing at any moment soon._

...

"Looks like I'm the first one here. Well, the high school building is right there after all," Kyoko muttered, leaning against a tree, which would have been impossible had it been the world she was from. At the sound of a twig snapping, Kyoko turned to Tomonori; whose head was down, deep in thought.

"You're fast."

Tomonori looked up. "Yeah, well, this seem too much like our school, so I thought the bell was going to ring soon and came back at quickly as I could after checking only the first floor...I'm assuming you thought the same?"

Kyoko looked to the ground. "Yeah...So what did you find out in the middle school building? I saw us there in class and all the teachers were the same, except for Kurosu-sensei."

"Kurosu-sensei is teaching in the middle school building on the first floor."

"He's teaching there? Why is he there instead of teaching in the high school building?"

"I really don't know." Tomonori sat down next to her, his back to a row of bushes. "We're in a parallel world, aren't we?"

"So you-" Kyoko stopped, seeing Yurina running towards them with Yorou following closely.

"Yuri, what's wrong?" Kyoko asked, reaching out with both hands.

Yurina was still waving her arms. "It's...we..."

Both classmates nodded at her, waiting for what she had found out.

"We're at school—our school...and...and..."

"And? We figured that out when we check the buildings."

"It's still called Karasumori Public Academy. Not Karasumori Private Academy."

_A few minutes later_

"You are such a brat!" yelled out someone from the other side of the bushes. The parallel travelers peek above the bushes. Two people, Sumimura and Yukimura-san, argued loudly.

"How can you not care about your family tradition?!"

"Why should I care about some stupid tradition?! All I want is to be a normal teen with a normal life! The only reason why I keep up at the job at night was so Toshimori won't have to do it."

Yukimura-san shook her head, pressing her fingers against her forehead; her right arm bare of any scars. The four hidden people glanced at one another, their faces showing each other's curiosity.

Sumimura grunted and turned away. His brown eyes seemed sad. "Look, I promised the soccer team that I'll help them in their practice today. So I'll won't be going back home today," Sumimura said as he scratched his head and walked away.

Yukimura-san gripped her left arm tightly. She let out a stuttering sigh. "Just how did we end up like this?"

The next thing the watchers knew was darkness...again.

-Realm-

**"Hello, parallel travelers."** boomed a loud voice. Kyoko, Yurina and Tomonori woke up in a completely, supernatural environment. **"I am Time."**

"Tabi?" coughed out one of them.

**"Yes, Time. Now, I am well aware that you four were in a world parallel of yours. There are also rules that each of you will have to follow..."**

-AU Tokine-

"I'm home."

"Welcome back, Tokine," said her mother. Shizue noticed her daughter's depressed face. "Is Yoshimori not coming home again?"

"No, he's with the soccer team again," Tokine replied, "I'll be in my bedroom, Mom."

Tokine closed the door and left her bag beside her desk. She sat down and laid her head on her desk, her arms crossed there.

-AU Yoshimori-

"Hey, Sumimura! Over here!" yelled the captain of the team. The black-haired teen jogged to them, having changed his clothes.

The captain hung his arm over Yoshimori. "You should have joined the team, too bad your family is against it. I wonder why. You'd make a great soccer player."

Yoshimori could only let out a light laugh.


End file.
